villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ra.One
Ra.One is the titular primary antagonist of the 2011 Indian eponymous science-fiction film of the same name. As his name suggests, he is a robotic parody of Ravana, a demon god in Hindu mythology. He is a cold, cunning fictional supervillain and cybernetic mass murderer with a Dracula-style personality (Dracula is also referenced in the film) who is always ready to strike twice like lightning to attain his objectives. His main theme colour is Red, signifying bloodshed and gory. He was originially conceptualized by Shekhar Subhramaniam of Barron Industries as the conqueror and doombringer of a Virtual Arena and the arch-nemesis of G.One, who is clearly less powerful than him, on an inspiration from Shekhar's skeptical son Prateek. HISTORY & ORIGINS When Shekhar Subhramaniam, a clumsy and casual employee of the game-manufacturing Barron Industries was given his last chance to develop a commercially successful video game after two consecutive flops by his irate boss Barron, he transformed his villain-loving son Prateek's preference of villains over heroes into a trailblazing inspiration for the video game Ra.One. at the request of his 'hot' wife Sonia. But to impress Prateek and not face criticism, Shekhar inadvertently did wrong by trysting with the hero-villain power equation, for there was far more to his ultimate creation that meets the eye as he would later learn. The head of the gaming department - Aakaashi (Shekhar's Chinese colleague), Shekhar, and Jenny (Shekhar's colleague and computer programmer) - assembled the team to put Shekhar's plans in motion, starting with Aakaashi implementing the character movements and Jenny carrying out the graphic designing and assigning Shekhar's face to G.One, while Ra.One, already equipped with the ability to shapeshift, was made a faceless, red-skulled nightmarish monster. Aakaashi and Shekhar also coined the terms "Ra.One" and "G.One" in response to Jenny's exasperation at calling Ra.One by his full name, Random Access Version One. When Shekhar noticed Ra.One "smiling", he attributed this to a glitch in Jenny's programming and casually dismissed it before proceeding to explain the principles of the game. The game, named Ra.One, contained three levels, the final level being the only one in which either character can be killed. Each character possessed a special device – the H.A.R.T (Hertz Amplifying Resonance Transmitter) which grants them their powers but also makes them vulnerable. Upon reaching the last level, the characters gain a gun with one bullet; the other character can be killed by this bullet but only if his H.A.R.T is attached. This is when the supervillain's unnoticed control of an external intelligence proves to be more treacherous than anticipated. As Ra.One undergoes final tests, Aakaashi is the first to notice unusual glitches as Ra.One's actions in the Virtual World seem to affect the Real World (like burning Aakaashi's hand by crushing his cup of tea and spilling it via virtual telekinesis) but chooses to ignore them.When the game is officially launched, it received a standing ovation from the audience; an enamored Prateek insisted on playing it immediately despite Aakaashi beibg ever conscious of the prototype of Ra.One's ominosity. Prateek logged in under the ID Lucifer and proceeded to the second level, but was interrupted by Aakaashi. Ra.One, unable to end his turn with Lucifer and angry that a player has proceeded so far, became determined that his challenger Lucifer will be exterminated. As Prateek goes home on Aakaashi's insistence of not staying at Barron Industries in the advanced hours of the night, he leaves Aakaashi to detect the mainframe glitching. In fact Ra.One finally hacked into a wireless technology of artificial intelligence (which Jenny had introduced in a conference) to enter the real world, a process which actually caused the mainframe to malfunction and left Aakaashi unable to quit the game. Aakaashi informed Shekhar, who partially understood the situation and did what he could to contain the situation by contacting him, fearing for his son's life after hearing Ra.One breaking out of containment of his basement to invade the Real World, confirming Aakaashi's worst fears, and echoes of "Lucifer Must Die!" Aakaashi was murdered by Ra.One meanwhile, attempting to shield Prateek from the all-powerful villain. Ra.One was designed to beam kills, and he did so after deeming the young, handsome Aakaashi useless to aid him in relocating Lucifer. He assumed and accepted his perfect guise to mask his intentions and inevitably strangled and knocked poor Aakaashi, his first kill, down with a powerful electric blast and flung the dead Aakaashi onto some live electric wires by shattering a large glass window. Shekhar was alerted and frightened when Aakaashi did not respond, and on seeing his corpse mangling on the loose wires and Ra.One recharging in the destroyed laboratory, Shekhar abandoned his work on his course of sorting out the defect and immediately rushed home. His indestructible virtual creation had become all too real, hell bent on making his world spiral out of control, especially after the death of his own dear colleague and good friend. Embarking on his relentless wake of destruction and his deadly pursuit culminating into a rampage, the newly powered Ra.One was too quick for his creator and ultimately intercepted him on a bridge. Caught in the carnage, Shekhar decided on the act of self-sacrifice in order to keep his son safe from the impending threat by falsely claiming to Ra.One to be his bounty Lucifer. Ra.One saw through the deception by scanning his identity card, and did not even spare his innocuous creator the taste of his wrath, blasting him away consequently into his car's windshield. The look of it was a car accident, a scapegoat for Ra.One to get away with the demise of Shekhar unsuspected after his lie was exposed. Prateek's life turned upside down in light of Shekhar's untimely death, with his devastated and widowed mother Sonia announcing that they will return to India after Shekhar's funeral. But when he noticed digital remains on the fateful road, Prateek grew suspicious of Ra.One's entry into the Real World, a theory which was hastily discarded by Sonia. Prateek turned to Jenny for assistance, convincing her of the same. She lent him her mobile phone to contact Aakaashi, whom Ra.One had already impersonated as his first avatar after returning to Aakaashi's family home, with the Ra.One-Aakaashi Cyborg taking up residence with Aakaashi's mother in her son's appearance. Prateek called him up to question him about the storming incident of the terrible night that Shekhar died, especially the fact that all monitors were displaying the message "Lucifer Must Die." Ra.One replied he was not (but disturbed by the mumblings of Aakaashi's mummy) and expressed interest in the identity of Lucifer. Prateek disclosed to him about his own alias, inevitably inviting deep trouble upon them as Ra.One answered, "Lucifer.....Prateek.....Of course I know!", engaging on the phone tracking Prateek to the ruined game laboratory. Not until Jenny noticed her bestie Aakaashi hanging on the wires, crestfallen, did the duo realize that Ra.One had morphed into Aakaashi. Meanwhile, Ra.One's rage and vengeance on Lucifer broke over poor Aakaashi's aged mother, who was still requesting him to deliver special Chinese food. He killed her viciously in rancour and fury in response by slitting her throat with a brass plate hung on the grille of her house, while still in his diapers, contemptuously and crudely proclaiming, "I hate Chinese!" Having claimed her life contentedly and ensuring the extinction of Aakaashi’s family and taken the latter's form to fuel his hunt, Ra.One arrived at Prateek's location soon enough to stalk him, but fortunately Prateek and Jenny had already set in motion a scheme to bring G.One into the Real World with his H.A.R.T to counter his arch nemesis. Nonetheless, the merciless cyborg did spot Prateek (after Jenny compelled him to go with the promise that she would manage to liberate G.One) smuggling into their car next to Sonia, and promptly gave chase en route to the airport. Ra.One utilized his superhuman strength to pursue the duo through the streets of London, taking to jumping on cars and causing a traffic accident. After narrowly missing his target, Ra.One stole a motorcycle, sending the biker crashing through a double-decker bus before riding it in hot pursuit. Still impersonating Aakaashi, Ra.One tortured Sonia by pulling her hair and ripping off the car doors to drag off Prateek, only to break apart when the car crashed through a double-decker bus, disfiguring Ra.One's face which he promptly repaired. Sheltering amidst a line of cars after deviating on their way to the airport, Sonia and Prateek comforted each other only for Ra.One to hurl a car at them. In the nick of time, G.One came to their rescue and helped them evade certain death and engaged in a duel with his nemesis. Both flung cars at each other, but when Ra.One got the better of G.One by blasting his car, G.One formulated a strategy to temporarily neutralize the villain by climbing a wall and shooting a gas tank, the explosion of which made Ra.One disintegrate into cubes and enabled G.One to get hold of his H.A.R.T. But fate seemed not to favour G.One and Prateek, for Ra.One ultimately reconstructed himself and fortuitously landed in India shortly after, now taking on the form of a billboard model and entering Barron Industries, much to the astonishment of Barron. Once Ra.One made his intentions clear, he filtered out the whereabouts of Lucifer via electrical impulses to penetrate Barron's mind, thanking him for the information and wishing him a good day. Ra.One also witnessed the Dussehra festival where the effigies of Raavan were being burnt, and leniently and affably enquired about this to local kids, who explained that burning Dussehra signifies the triumph of good over evil. Ra.One replied that they all burn Raavan with the knowledge that he "never dies" and "a person once killed need not be killed over and over again". After regaining his strength, Ra.One covertly spied on Prateek's birthday party and kidnapped his mother Sonia. He assumed her form as his third avatar (after Aakaashi and the billboard model) during a diversion while G.One was dancing and singing to her. He used this to his advantage by getting hold of Prateek, but was ordered to go away from the place by an unsuspecting G,.One, who sensed Ra.One's presence, thereby ensuriing that he did not obtain his H.A.R.T. Ra.One captured Prateek and ransacked Sonia's house. G.One returned to find their residence in ruins, whereupon Ra.One challenged him to choose between saving Sonia, brainwashed to do his bidding by hijacking an out-of-control local train, and Prateek in his custody. G.One, after setting things right and saving Sonia and dozens of terrified commuters before the engine crashed into the Chhatrapati Shivaji Terminus, assured Sonia that he would save Prateek before engaging Ra.One in battle. Ra.One then instructs G.One to give him his H.A.R.T. back for the final fight. To save Prateek, he returned to the virtual world and fought Ra.One; both reached the third level, the former left with little power. A defensive G.One tricked Ra.One into shooting him without his H.A.R.T. attached, leaving Ra.One helpless; furious, the latter created ten copies of himself. Prateek, unable to identify the real Ra.One, asked G.One to quote Shekhar: "If you join the forces of evil, its shadows shall always follow you". The duo realised that only one of the ten Ra.Ones has a shadow: the original one. G.One shot him and Ra.One disintegrated, avenging the deaths of the three people who had died at his hands in his killing spree. G.One absorbed his remains so that he could keep him in containment in the Virtual World, while consoling a tearful Prateek not to give up on himself as he disappears, only to return six months in London later thanks to Prateek's conscious efforts to restore him to the Real World, leaving the ending open for the return of Ra.One. Powers and abilities ''Ra.One ''possesses enough power to make him a powerful dictator. Shapeshift. Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Titular Category:Parody/Homage Category:Evil Creation Category:Supervillains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Science Fiction Villains